


Guys Night In

by Space_Dementia



Category: Firefly
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia





	Guys Night In

“But it ain’t fair. That’s gal’s too much woman for you.” Jayne slurred. “Hell, she’s too much woman for me!”

  
“That’s for damn sure” Mal replied lifting his glass in a toast. Wash made a rude noise as he lifted his own glass taking a very manly swig and bringing it down with a loud clank against the table.

 

“I never hear her complaining!” he said filling his glass.

 

“Hmm, always did wonder about that, Little Man. You got some secrets, dontcha? Anything ya feel like sharing?”

 

“You know Jayne, out of all the people on the ship; I’m the most comfortable with sharing the intimate details of my marriage with you. Here, I’ll start with a diagram.”

 

“Diagram?”

 

“’A picture’”.

 

Wash pulled at the napkin on the other side of the table and began scribbling. Jayne sat up and tried to get a better look at the image.

 

“I’d take it as a kindness if you kept that bit of information to yourself, Wash. There are some things that a captain shouldn’t know about his first mate.”

 

“Its okay, Mal, I don’t mind.” Wash curved a protective arm around the drawing, keeping it just out of Jayne’s sight.

 

“I’m not really worried on what you’re thinkin’, pilot. As a matter of fact, I don’t think you’re thinkin’ very much!”

 

“She’s kinky, right? That wouldn’t surprise me.”

 

“Wait a minute; I’ve got to get the expression just right.”

 

“I’m really not drunk enough for this.” Mal topped himself a third of the way with more liquor then knocked it back in one swift movement.

 

“Almost done … and there!” Jayne snatched the napkin away as soon as Wash leaned back in his chair.

 

On the napkin was a sketchy drawing of “Stick Figure Wash” giving “Stick Figure Jayne” the finger.


End file.
